Frozen Whispers
by Bennets and Bonnets
Summary: Seliena is one of Tony's many children. She was born and raised in the woods of Virginia, her powers flow through the elements. Loki had arose to the status of king, only to have it taken away from him by an unknown assassin. When the two are thrown together in a battle of a past, and of one of the future. What will happen? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first Fanfic so I wanted to start out with a LokixOC! I hope you like.**_

* * *

In some cases, you would have thought that this young woman, somewhere in her early twenties, was only mildly upset about something. But if you looked at her clenched fists that swung at her side, you could see a faint glow that emanated from the pores of her caramel skin.

Her raven curls bounced, despite being worn in a tight ponytail, as she briskly made her way through the crowded S.H.I.E.L.D. halls, her name-tag flashed under the unflattering, fluorescent lighting.

She paused to regain her composure, the silver light dissipated and she made her entrance.

Thor Odinson, the god of Thunder, looked up, his blue eyes brightened up immediately. "Lady Seliena, what pleasure it is to see you." The woman, Seliena, only smiled and nodded, deciding it to be best that she kept her mouth shut, least she cause the room to explode with her concealed anger.

"Nice of you to join us Seliena, now will you take a seat before I lose my patience?" Nick Fury snapped, his one eye glared down at her as she took her seat. "Good things to those who wait," she snarled back, ignoring the glances she earned from the other Avengers.

Fury only pursed his lips and continued. "Thor has found evidence that Loki lives and that he has come to earth." Clint Barton leapt up, his blue eyes wide with outrage, his voice high as he asked, not so calmly, how this was possible.

"Clint," Seliena soothed, magic lacing through her voice like thread through silk. "Relax, he can not touch you anymore." Clint froze and looked at her, disbelieving that she would use magic on him, after all he has been through.

"Don't you _ever _do that again, Seliena," Clint glowered down at her as he reseated himself.

"What did you find, Thor?" Steve Rogers asked, trying to calm everything down by putting the situation at hand flat in their faces. "My brother, at least I think it is my brother, may have been pretending to be my father and rule Asgard in his stead," he paused to clear his throat." And he has done a fantastic job of it, if I do say so."

"I believe that his cover was blown somehow and that he had fled to Midgard for safety." Clint scoffed, "he wouldn't find salvation here, only pain!"

Seliena narrowed her eyes at Clint, whom was pacing the room whilst frantically waving his arms as he went into a rant about the evils of Loki and all that he has done.

"Clint!" Everyone finally yelled after two minutes of the torture. "I have no way to know for sure, my brother is good at cloaking himself." Thor sighed sadly.

"Have you forgotten whom you sit next to?" Seliena laughed, smirking triumphantly, "I can find him, if he is weakened in any way, then his magic will be weakened-."

"My brother is stronger then you realize, my dear," Thor warned, his thick brow creased worriedly. "Then you, also, doubt me," she sighed, "I'll be fine, trust my heart." She murmured as she stood and exited the room without a single word more.

* * *

The daylight burned Loki's eyes as he stumbled through the dense woodland, the trees were so close that it made it difficult for him to walk between them. He clenched his jaw, teeth grinding against teeth as a twig of some sort dug into his bleeding side, blood spurted onto the tree as he collapsed in agony.

His mind was clouded with pain, anger, and exhaustion, the cloaking spell he had placed on himself had weakened to the point where he was sure that his brother would find him soon enough.

The thought alone made his lips twist into a snarl as he remembered his brother. Loki had done well as king, the only thing that had gotten in his way at the time with the man he once called _father._

He closed his pain-filled green eyes and prayed for a relief to this pain, anything would do at this point.

Even death.

* * *

"Seliena, please reconsider this!" Thor begged of the young woman who continued her packing despite the interruptions that Thor threw at her.

"Thor, I am more than capable to take on your brother, if he was caught, he had to have been wounded to get here in the first place." She reasoned, looking calm and relaxed as she folded her shirt.

"Sel-." "No! I'll be fine, now please leave me to get ready!" She finally snapped, her navy blue eyes darkened a little. Thor pursed his lips and nodded. "Of course, m'lady." He gave a slight bow and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool night air wisped around Seliena as she stalked through the woods of Spotsylvania, Virginia. A place she would have rather seen burn to the ground. She looked up at the pearly white moon through the blackened leaves of the trees, traces of powerful magic floated in the air.

She paused, listening to the whispers of the tree nymphs telling her which way to go. _Thank you, _Seliena thought as she started to run, following the small splotches of blood on the ground.

"Who is there?" A hoarse voice called out, sounding distant and pained. Seliena stopped and cautiously inched closer, peering into the large clearing.

There, leaning against the tree, was Loki. He was drenched in thick blood. Probably his own blood, judging by the way it dripped unto the ground. His long, jet black hair was matted and filthy to look at. But his eyes were what captivated her. They were the deepest color of green, a mix between emerald and jade.

"Valkerye?" He rasped, "have you come to take me to Valhalla?" Seliena came out of the shadows, wincing as the moonlight blinded her momentarily. "No, I'm Seliena Stark. And I have come to take you to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in New York."

Loki grimaced and looked up to glare at her. But he was shocked to see that she was nothing he expected her to be. Long, wavy raven hair that framed a square face, her dark eyes were black with iridescent violets and blues. Her long, curvy body was hidden behind a loose fitting tee-shirt and unflattering jeans.

She was stunning.

"Daughter of the Man of Iron, judging by the name." Loki sneered after a moment of staring at her, biting back a hiss of pain. "I Let me see your wounds," she sighed, kneeling by his side. Her back was straight and her hair billowed in the wind.

She looked regal. Loki watched her as she slid her hands up her side and a silvery glow enveloped the wound, melting the flesh together.

Loki cried out in pain, shocked and in agony. "Oh, stop complaining you big baby." Seliena scolded, sounding like a mother hen clucking to a chick. "I'm the master here, not you." Loki ground out. "Says the one who is lying in a pool of his own blood."

Loki snarled at her, his green eyes flashing angrily as he tried to use magic against her. Seliena raised her hand and caught the magic ball right in the palm of her hand. "What sort of witch are you?" Loki growled.

"No witch here, just a sorceress," Seliena promised as she stood up and pressed a finger to her ear. "Seliena here, I've got Loki and we're ready for pick-up."

* * *

Thor sat on the Asgardian throne, overlooking the growing shadows of the, recently rebuilt pillars in the Great Hall.

Memories of his escape with Loki and Jane by his side came flooding back to him like a river freed from its dam. The memories of Jane in particular stung more than anything else. She had left him for a Midgardian man who wouldn't leave her for two years without a trace.

He sighed, rubbing his face wearily with his large hands. Exhaustion had set over him like a dark cloud, ominous and gloomy. All he needed was to go down the hall to his bedchambers and sleep the night away.

What he didn't need as a small boy dashing in, screaming that Loki is under custody and has been bested by a Midgardian sorceress.

* * *

Seliena winced as her team clamored around her, congratulating her on something that wasn't all that impressive.

"How can you not be ecstatic!?" Jackie Barton, Clint Barton's wife, her older sister, exclaimed. "You took down Loki without breaking a sweat!"

"Look, Fury said that Loki is stuck on the base for a long time. At least until Thor has established who the hell the king is!" She stated as Fury walked up, Loki trailing behind him.

"Seliena, I'm putting you in charge of showing Loki how to be an Avenger. Don't disappoint me." Fury warned, leaving Loki with the team as they stared at Fury in disbelief.

"Well, then." Seliena stated as she looked over at the glowering Loki, "this may be more fun than I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki stared at the young sorceress with slight amusement. She obviously wasn't impressed with him at all, he could tell by the dark glare she gave him as she examined him carefully. "Like what you see, my pet?" Loki teased when she dragged her eyes slowly over his chest, more prominent through the thin, S.H.I.E.L.D. tee-shirt Fury had given him.

Her eyes snapped back up at his. Defiant and pissed. Which made her more attractive in Loki's opinion, for it made her eyes shimmer, like the aurora borealis.

The man who's mind he had controlled came forward, his face dark and menacing. "Seliena, I don't care who his mentor is. I'm gonna kill him!" Before Seliena could stop him, he lunged forward and tackled Loki to the ground.

Loki tried to transport somewhere else, but the cuffs on his wrists prevented him from doing so. "Clinton!" Seliena snapped, using a large gust of wind to blow him back. Loki took in large gulps of air as Seliena lectured Clint in the corner he had slunk into as Seliena went off on him.

"I'm not sorry! You know what he did to me!" Clint exclaimed, starting to stand up against the berating Seliena had laid on him. "That doesn't give you room to murder someone, now does it?" Seliena asked coldly, narrowing her unique eyes.

Clint paled at the word 'murder'. "No, it doesn't," he murmured, looking down in shame.

Loki was stunned, this young girl had a strong hold on this mans balls. Seliena turned away from Clint and looked straight at Loki, residual hate and anger still darkened her eyes, tearing a hole in his heart.

What shocked him even more than the fact that his heart ached at the hatred in her eyes was the fact that he couldn't believe that there was something in that part of his chest cavity.

She sighed softly and motioned for him to follow her, which he did without saying anything.

"You have a lot to learn here, Loki." Seliena growled as they reach the parking garage. "Lesson number, never provoke a team member unless you want the whole team to gang up on you."

Loki stopped, ice ran through his veins. "I didn't do anything!" He snarled, glaring at her back. "Not recently, but may I remind you that you were a fugitive only three hours ago?"

Loki narrowed his green eyes. "No, you may not." He ground out. "To late, I already did." She snapped back as she unlocked her truck and slammed the door. But she couldn't drive away, because she had to wait for Loki to get in with her.

This was going to suck immensely.

* * *

The rain poured down unto the stinky streets of downtown New York as A tall figure ran through the large puddles that covered the pot-hole ridden streets.

His thick, blonde hair was plastered to his drawn face. His pale skin with riddled with goosebumps. He reached a door, the numbers _6678_ were evident even in the darkness.

He opened the door slowly, stepping into the thin hallway. "Erick, come in." A voice growled from the end of the hall. "Yes ma'am," Erick murmured as he shuffled closer. fear made him shiver more than the cold.

"Hurry up!" The voice snapped, sounding like a predatory bird of some sort. "I am," Erick whispered as he ran up to the shadow.

"Good, what information do you have for me of the sorceress whom you claim is your sister?" Erick sighed, "nothing! The girl tends to keep to herself. She and her boyfriend had a nasty break-up and she has decided to stay near the Avengers."

"Get closer!" The voice ordered, vulture like talons reached for Erick's throat as he stumbled backwards, his alabaster skin turning even whiter.

"I will! Don't kill me!" Erick begged, shaking with fear as the claws dug into the soft flesh that made up his neck. "I won't, at least, not yet." The talons loosened up their grip and fell back into the darkness. "But don't disappoint me."

* * *

"Does she have an alias? Seliena I mean," Loki asked as Thor sat down with his plate full of Poptarts. "Nope, she has always been Seliena, both on the field and at home, and to her boyfriend."

The last sentence hit Loki like a blow to the balls. "What? She has a boyfriend?" He said slowly, trying to sound nonchalant. But failed miserably.

"Yes, David Henham. A very nice man, a little head strong though." Thor chuckled, giving Loki a wary look. "I understand that she is very attractive, but I wouldn't try anything with her."

"And why not?" Loki asked defiantly, narrowing his eyes like a cat. "Because you're not her type."

Loki growled wordlessly and left the room, unable to listen to this drabble.

Seliena looked up as he started to leave the room. "Hey, whats wrong?" Loki stopped, his eyes widened in shock at the concern in her voice. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me!" Seliena snapped, glaring at him with sparkling eyes. He smirked. "I have been better, but I am truly fine. Lady Seliena."

Seliena remained tense, but nodded slowly. "Good, we have training in two hours, be prepared."

Loki watched as Seliena stood and left him behind, his eyes mainly were trained on her swaying hips.

Not her type? He laughed to himself, amused. He would be any type he had to be, if it meant he won her trust.


	4. Chapter 4

_He is so dead! _Seliena paced through the large space that made up the gym. Loki had deliberately been late to spite her. _When I get a hold of him-! _Her thoughts were cut off as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Loki come in.

"Where have you been!?" Seliena snapped, glaring at him with all of her might. "I took a nap," was his simple reply. "Oh, you took a nap when I _ordered_ you to be here?" Loki shrugged, looking lazily about. "I believe that is what I said."

Seliena rushed forward, knocking Loki to the ground. Loki was shocked, making him unable to counter her attack. "Gah!" He exclaimed as his back slammed unto the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs.

She didn't give him a chance to recover as she fisted his tee-shirt and pulled him up, glaring into his wide eyes. "When I give you an order, you follow it. Your disobedience can get you killed!"

The anger in her voice shook Loki to the core. "Why do you care if I die? Is it possible you have a soft spot for me?"

Seliena blushed, "no!"

She was good at lying, but not that good.

"You're lying," he purred, smirking. "You obviously care enough not to wish me dead."

"I'm your mentor," she snapped, "that is reason enough!" She slammed him back down on the ground and stood up.

"So rough, just the way I like it." Loki laughed, watching her hips as she stormed away from him. "Pervert!" She hollered, throwing a bottle of water at his head.

"Lady Seliena, Loki!" Thor's booming voice bounced off of the high ceilings as he entered the room, looking chipper as ever. "How fair thee both?"

"I'm about to kill your perverted brother," Seliena growled, but a simple glance could let you know that she was teasing with him, which was a rare thing.

"What has he done this time?" Thor asked, smiling down at her. Loki looked at the soft look Seliena gave Thor and glowered darkly. Why is she giving him the sweet look? _Maybe because you didn't try to take over her home realm. _A voice whispered, sounding annoyed that he couldn't think for himself.

"Nothing out of the usual, Thor." Loki ground out, narrowing his green as Seliena glares at him. "Whatever. Loki, you're dismissed."

Loki gaps at Seliena. "But, our training!" "You should have been on time then. I promised Thor a sparing match earlier today." Seliena snapped, her colorful eyes flashing dangerously.

Loki bit back an insult. Keeping her warning in mind. "Very well, Seliena." And turned to leave. "If you want to train so badly, meet me here tonight." Seliena sighed, her voice calming down. "I will, thank you." He said softly as he exited the room to Thor making her laugh.

* * *

Seliena looks over at Thor as he puts Mjölnir down on the ground, turning to her. "What has my brother done, Lady Seliena?" He asks in a quiet tone of voice that was shocking for him.

The moment he mentioned his adopted brother Seliena's cheeks colored and her heart began to race. Loki's attempts to flirt weren't the greatest in her opinion, despite his reputation of being a silver-tongue. But the thought of him even looking at her like that caused her head to spin.

"Nothing Thor, I was teasing." She managed weakly, looking away to cover the blush that had settled over her cheeks. Thor pursed his lips adn walked over to her side, gently putting his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"If you don't wish to tell me, that is fine. But do know that I am here for you." He murmurs softly, searching her eyes carefully. "I will keep that in mind," she murmured back, breathless.

He grins, obviously pleased, moving away to get a wooden staff. Seliena placed her hand on her chest where her heart should be. Oh boy was she in trouble, if Loki and Thor were both going after her, than she better prepare for all out war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I've been busy and that's why I haven't been getting chapters up, but I plan on getting more up as soon as possible!**

**I own nothing! Except the Stark Siblings.**

**Oh, and FYI, you get to meet ALL of the Stark kids in this chapter. Warning, this is going to be a slow chapter**

* * *

Loki looked up to see Seliena leaning over her sisters, Maple and Sally Stark. Who were arguing about something that he never caught. "Sally, you're the youngest. You don't get to join the team until you're twenty-one, remember?"

Sally made a face, crossing her thin arms over her chest. "Stupid rules," she grumbled under her breath as Seliena talked at Maple.

Loki envied the calmness Seliena took when it came to her siblings. Not an hour ago was she helping her brother, Shawn, in making a celestial bronze sword.

"Lady Seliena?" Loki cleared his throat, looking her straight in the eye as she looked over at him. "I was wondering if I may speak with you-."

"Listen up kids!" Tony ordered, bursting into the room with a smirk on my his lips. "I am hosting a ball!"

Sally squeals and hugged Tony, everyone else was less than enthused.

"Whats the occasion?" Raena, a vampiric sorceress, asked. Her electric blue eyes didn't glow with any sort of excitement. "A sort of welcome for Loki to the team.

"If it was up to you, Loki would be rotting in hell." Shawn interjected, wrinkling up his scarred nose. Jackie nodded, her black eyes narrowed in hate.

Tony sighed, rubbing his face. "It doesn't matter. Besides, it was Seliena's idea."

Seliena chocked on her water, coughing and sputtering at her fathers words. "DAD!" She screamed in disbelief.

"Its true!" He exclaimed.

Loki, and everyone else, look over at Seliena in disbelief, her cheeks a dark pink with embarrassment. "So what? I was trying to be nice." She muttered after a few minutes, looking down.

Loki smirked slightly as Thor glowered, this may work to his advantage.

* * *

Seliena's ball was already in the making an hour after its announcement. Pepper worked on the guest list, Tony on the food adn drinks, Maple, Sally, Shawn, Raena, Jackie, and Henrietta worked on decoration, and Katerine was on outfits.

That left Seliena and the team wide open for missions until the party date.

Katerine ran up to Seliena as she was about to walk out the door. "Seli, wait!" She gasped, panting. "What colors do you want for your dress?"

"Dark blue and violet," was the quick reply. "Hey, let Dad know that I have left for my recent mission, be back a couple f days before the ball."

Katerine blinked. "A solo mission?" Seliena nodded. "Oh. Well, keep in touch?"

A clear sign that the mission was dangerous was when Seliena pursed her lips and nodded. "Of course," she muttered in a broken whisper.

Katerine sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Be careful Seliena, whether you know it or not, we need you." She murmured as her sister disappeared out the door


End file.
